Die Kunst, ein Todesser zu sein
by mondstrahl
Summary: Regulus Black ist Todesser geworden und nicht ganz glücklich damit.... lest selbst, reviews, auch Verrisse willkommen.


-1Die Kunst, ein Todesser zu sein

Disclaimer: alles gehört JK Rowling, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, mache das just for fun und würde mich über Kommentare, Anregungen, ja auch über Verrisse freuen... danke schön...

Äste knackten und zerbrachen unter seinen Schritten, als er in wilder Panik durchs Unterholz flüchtete. Sein Umhang verfing sich im Gestrüpp und wurde achtlos zerfetzt, da sein Besitzer sich nicht die Mühe machte, stehen zu bleiben.

Sein Herz raste, die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er so schnell rannte. Niemand verfolgte ihn. Nur das Wissen darum, was er getan hatte. Das Wissen darum, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte. Und das Gefühl, als wäre eine Falle über seinem Kopf zugeschnappt.  
Endlich gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er fiel auf die Knie, der Aufprall durch den weichen Waldboden gedämpft, aber doch schmerzhaft.  
Unfähig, sich aufrecht zu halten, keuchend und schweißbedeckt, ließ er sich vornüber fallen und presste die Wange auf den kühlen, feuchten Grund.  
In der Ferne heulten Wölfe, doch er hörte nur das Hämmern seines Herzens und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Junge.", hatte seine Mutter mit vor Rührung heiserer Stimme gesagt, als er davon gesprochen hatte, sich Dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, anzuschließen.   
„Du wirst die Tradition unseres Hauses wahren. Du bist ein echter Black!"  
Er stöhnte.  
Was wusste sie schon.  
Was wusste sein Vater, der Stunden damit verbringen konnte, den Stammbaum der Blacks bis in die kleinsten Verästelungen hinein zu studieren und der so stolz darauf war, dass kein Quäntchen schmutziges Muggelblut in seinen Adern floss.  
Sie hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Muggelblut...

Übelkeit schwappte über ihm zusammen wie eine Welle und er erbrach sich unter krampfhaftem Würgen. Das, was er von sich gab, veranlasste ihn, wieder und wieder zu erbrechen, bis sein leerer, schmerzender Magen nichts mehr hervorbrachte.  
Er kroch ein paar Meter zurück, um es nicht mehr sehen und riechen zu müssen.

Walpurgisritter hatten sie sich zuerst genannt, stolze, finstere Gestalten mit hoch aufragenden spitzen Hüten und silbernen Masken, die die Gesichtszüge verbargen. Nur edelste reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen gehörten ihnen an. Ihre Identität kannte niemand so genau, und so wurde niemand zur Verantwortung gezogen für die vielen Verbrechen, die sie begingen, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, ihre Täterschaft zu verheimlichen. Einem Bekennerschreiben gleich, schwebte das dunkle Mal über den Schauplätzen der vielen Morde, Folterungen und Zerstörungen, die sie begingen.  
In letzter Zeit hatten sie angefangen, sich Todesser zu nennen, ein Name, der noch finsterer und furchteinflößender klang. Und der, wie Regulus Black nun wusste, durchaus treffend war.

Um sich der immerwährenden Treue seiner Gefolgsleute zu versichern, hatte der Dunkle Lord sich ein Initiationsritual einfallen lassen, das jeden seiner Todesser an ihn band, durch das gemeinsame Ritual, das auch unter Schwarzmagiern ein Tabubruch war... sie töteten einen Schlammblüter und aßen von seinem Fleisch, tranken von seinem Blut.

Natürlich wurde der Muggelstämmige nicht einfach nur so getötet, er wurde entführt und gefoltert, bis sein Wille gebrochen war und er wie ein zertretener Wurm zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords lag, bereit, ihm die Schuhe zu lecken.  
Dann war es an dem, der in den Kreis aufgenommen werden wollte, ihn zu töten, und danach... es war zu entsetzlich, um es sich noch einmal vorzustellen. Regulus presste seine Augen zusammen und bemühte sich, das krampfhafte Würgen, das wieder eingesetzt hatte, zu unterdrücken.

Er war ein Todesser geworden.  
Mit Mühe hatte er den Rest des Rituals hinter sich gebracht, den Treueschwur, das Einbrennen des Mals auf seinem Arm, die weiteren Befehle.

Regulus Black, ein gut aussehender junger Mann, reich, begabt, aus vornehmem Haus und mit einer glänzenden Zukunft vor sich, hatte seine Freiheit aufgegeben, sich zum Sklaven gemacht, ein widerwärtiges Ritual über sich ergehen lassen und hatte sich nun verpflichtet, einem Anderen bedingungslos zu gehorchen, einem, dessen Anspruch längst nicht damit endete, dem reinen Blut Respekt zu verschaffen und dessen Selbstsucht und Bösartigkeit über alles hinaus ging, was Regulus bisher erlebt hatte – und wenig war das nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er mit Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt war.

Bellatrix – er konnte sich nur mit Schaudern daran erinnern, dass sie einmal der Traum seiner pubertären Nächte gewesen war, sie war die schönste Frau, die er kannte und vor allem die erotischste. Nun konnte er sie nur noch vor sich sehen, wie sie ihre spitzen weißen Zähne in das Fleisch des Getöteten bohrte, und er ekelte sich so sehr, dass er sich fragte, wie er ihr je wieder unbefangen begegnen sollte, zum Beispiel bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen im Haus seiner Eltern.

Wider Willen musste er an ein anderes Familienmitglied denken, dem er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr begegnet war. Der Abtrünnige, der Ausreißer, der Blutsverräter, der, der es nicht wert war, den Namen Black zu führen, den man vom Stammbaum erntfernt hatte, die Familienschande... sein älterer Bruder Sirius Black!

Zugegeben, er hatte es genossen, von den Eltern vorgezogen und mit Liebe und Stolz überschüttet zu werden. Nichts als Verachtung hatte er für seinen Bruder übrig gehabt, der im unsäglichen Gryffindor Haus gelandet war, sich mit Blutsverrätern herumtrieb, für die dunklen Künste keinerlei Interesse zeigte und dann auch noch wagte, den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Es sollte da eine Art Orden geben, angeführt vom alten Dumbledore, und es ging das Gerücht, Sirius, sein Freund Potter und dessen Schlammblutfrau gehörten dazu.

Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte er sich, ob sein Bruder nicht auf der besseren Seite stünde...


End file.
